In The Men's Room
by LoveHGSS
Summary: What happens between Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss at the end of Valhalla. First ever Morgan/Prentiss! Written for RomySkye! Please R&R!


**Summary – What happens between Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss at the end of Valhalla.**

This was a challenge from RomySkye, who wanted, and I quote, "MORGAN AND PRENTISS! Last scene from Valhalla!" So… here it is, and I hope she (and everyone else) likes it. It was extremely difficult to write but I think it turned out better than I'd hoped for.

**Warning – 18 and over **_**only**_**, please. Sexual content. Not work-safe.**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't continue to look at the faces of my teammates without breaking down. Each face brought back a memory, a happy one, and it made it harder for me to breathe. They were all concentrating on Hotch, engrossed in his profile that was eerily accurate, even though I hadn't put in barely a word about what I knew. I refused to give them information, hoping somehow I would be able to take care of the problem before they gained more knowledge. My team was smart, brilliant even, and I had no doubt they'd figure things out eventually. But I didn't plan to stay around that long.

Once I made it back to the face I had started with, tears were burning my eyes, threatening to fall within the next few blinks. I swept the room one last time before I started to back away slowly, not quite ready to tear my eyes away from them. I loved them all so much it hurt, but that was why I needed to go. With that thought in mind, I finally turned away from them, knowing it for the best, no matter how badly it hurt me to just leave without another word. If something happened to them because of me, I'd never forgive myself. It was better that I handle this on my own.

I made my way through the glass doors, heading down the long hall toward the elevator, which seemed to grow in length since the last time I had been there. I felt like I was leaving everything I cared about behind, and I couldn't stop the tears as they fell from my eyes. I wiped at them, but it was pointless. A small sob left me but I powered on, unable to turn back now that'd I'd made up my mind. I was only a few feet from the elevator when large hands grabbed my upper arms. I jumped but didn't have time to react as I was forced through a doorway and spun around. My back hit a hard wall, a huff of air leaving my lungs from the force of it.

"Where are you going?"

My mind caught up and I realized it was Derek Morgan who had shoved me into the wall, his muscular body easily able to hold me in place. My heart thudded within my chest, my mouth hanging open so I could breathe properly. I barely had time to notice we were in the men's bathroom before he blocked my view of nearly everything, stepping so close all I could see was him.

"Let me go," I said, clearing my throat, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying.

He shook his head, his eyes trying to catch mine, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Come on, princess, what's going on?"

I shook my head but said nothing.

"Why are you leaving?" he tried.

"Derek," I nearly growled, "let me go."

"No," he said evenly. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

I tried to pry my arms from his grasp but he just doubled his grip and pressed his body against mine, trapping me between him and the wall. "Everything's fine, Morgan, I just wanted to get some air."

He pursed his lips. "You are crying," he pointed out. "Something is wrong. Talk to me."

I shook my head again and closed my eyes when his manly cologne wafted up to my nose. "I can't," I admitted. "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," he said quietly, taking a hand from my arm, his fingertips forcing my chin up so my eyes met his. "You can tell me anything."

"No, I can't," I said, my voice breaking. He groaned in frustration but I didn't give him time to speak. "I have to leave, Derek, and you're going to let me."

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked, sounding angry.

"Because you care about me, and about the team," I said evenly, though I didn't feel very confident about my choice anymore. I grabbed his hand that was still holding my chin in place, holding it tightly within my own and placing a gently kiss on his knuckles.

"You're being sweet; something's really wrong."

I laughed, but he didn't. "I'm sorry," I whispered, trying to give him a genuine smile. "But I have to do this, Derek, and you're going to let me go without a fight."

"You obviously don't know me very well, Emily."

The next thing I knew, his soft lips were on mine, demanding and needy. Caution went out the window, my mind going blank, and I could do nothing but kiss him back. We'd been here before, a few times actually. Maybe not in this bathroom, or even in this building, but we'd had our drunken moments of need. This was different, though. This was passion, not just two horny adults using the other for release. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I parted my lips, letting him scour my mouth before I responded in kind. His hands fell to my hips, his fingers digging in just the way I liked best. My hands went to the back of his neck, my nails gently scraping along the base of skull, a noise of approval leaving his throat.

I felt him slowly growing hard against me and rotated my lower half, purposefully grazing his erection. He groaned into my mouth and slid his hands from my hips to my ass, cupping both cheeks roughly, pressing my groin into his. I felt a fire light in my stomach and pressed harder against him, liquid heat pooling in my panties as his arousal became very obvious against my abdomen. A sense of urgency overtook me and I dug my nails into his skin, ripping my mouth from his and tilting my head back to bare my neck to him in a silent plea. He understood, his lips attacking my sensitive flesh, nipping and sucking every part of my neck that he could reach.

"Derek," I panted, my knee rubbing up and down the side of his leg.

"You taste so good," he groaned, his tongue making a broad stroke just below my ear, forcing a moan from my throat.

"Lock the door," I hissed when he grinded against me.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered, reaching over and throwing the deadbolt to the bathroom door in place. I barely had time to realize his lips were gone from neck before they were back again, more demanding than before, and I was sure I'd have marks, but I didn't give a damn. I ran my hands over his wide shoulders, down to his muscular chest, my nails digging in deep by the time I finally made it to his pants. I made quick work of them, not having the time to waste, but I wasn't about to walk away from what he was clearly offering me.

"Shit, Emily," he gasped as I shoved his pants and briefs over his hips, my hand instantly finding his cock, my fingers wrapping around his steel-like shaft. I stroked him, enjoying the feel of his cock while he hurriedly undid my pants. His hands shoved my garments down until I was able to take off my shoes and kick them off, moaning loudly as his hand skimmed the inside of my thigh. I gripped his arousal tighter when his fingers found my wet folds, skimming along them until parting them just enough to slide his middle finger back and forth along my clit.

"Derek," I gasped as he flicked his finger over my opening and made a few circles, teasing me. I cried out when a finger slid inside my soaked pussy, only to be joined by a second one only a moment after he realized how much I was reacting. His eyes lit up and he pumped his fingers in and out sloppily, collecting my juices only to remove his fingers in order rub my sensitive bud again. I was getting close to the edge of pure bliss and I stroked him faster, trying to tell him I was about to come undone. I shoved against his hand, needing more friction. He seemed to realize this and, without warning, shoved two fingers deep inside me again, the heel of his hand pressing against my clit. I bucked against his hand, my eyes sliding shut as a familiar electricity shot through my veins.

"Yes, right there," I moaned, my hand no longer moving on him, too caught up with his fingers messily pumping in and out of me. He kept the pace, covering my mouth with his the second a scream was about to leave me, the world bursting into a thousand colorful waves as my body shook with the power of the orgasm racing through me. I felt his fingers work harder, faster, and I clenched around them, every muscle tightening before relief came in the way of a mind-numbing orgasm. I heard the squelching sound of his fingers in my cunt, coated by my release just as his tongue plundered my mouth.

"That's was so fucking sexy," he mumbled against my lips, his fingers still slipping around the wetness between my legs, spreading it over the outer lips of my womanhood. "You're so damn _wet_."

"It's your fault," I breathed, trying to clear the fuzziness from my mind in order to focus back on him.

"I want to feel it," he said, almost sounding embarrassed. "I don't have a condom, Emily, but I want to feel that soaked pussy wrapped around me."

"On the pill," I replied, pulling him in closer, guiding his pulsing erection to slide between my thighs, letting his cock be coated in my juices.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, his lips parting but no longer touching mine. "I'm going to lift you up, ok? I won't let you fall."

"I know you won't," I said with a smile, but groaned when he pumped his hips a few times, his cock rubbing against the lips of my once again aching sex, not quite enough to sate my growing need for him.

Without even bothering to remove his pants and briefs from around his ankles, he crouched down, his large hands going to the backs my thighs, his biceps flexing as he lifted me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, grunting when he slammed me into the wall again, letting it take on some of my weight.

"Ready?" he asked, his hands roaming up to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of my ass.

I nodded, pulling him in for a rough kiss when he lined himself up with my entrance. I cried out against his lips as he pressed me down slowly, giving me an ample amount of time to accommodate his impressive length. My eyes rolled back as he hit bottom, the feel of him seated within me almost too much to handle. He pulled away from my lips, placing wet kisses along my jaw line until he reached my ear, which he pulled between his teeth. I skimmed my nails along the back of his smooth head, smiling as he groaned.

"You feel so good," he murmured.

"I could say the same about you," I said, smiling as his tongue ran along the shell of my ear.

Derek's cheek came to rest against mine as he slowly pulled back, his cock nearly falling from my body before he pushed back in, causing a low moan to leave him. I whimpered as he set a slow rhythm of push and pull, my body humming from the slow build to climax. I tightened my legs around him, pulling him even further into my tight heat, loving the sounds of pleasure he was emitting every few seconds. His breathing was hot against my ear, labored and excelled, and it drove me crazy in the best way. To know I was making this big, strong man let go and be driven by lust made my toes curl.

"Emily," he groaned when I purposefully tightened my lower muscles around him, "don't do that."

"Why not?" I asked seductively.

"Because it feels too good," he admitted with a moan.

I continued to do it, and his pace quickened. I cried out my approval, my head lolling back as he thrust in deep before pulling back only ever so slightly. I lost my focus and just felt, letting my mind shut down to enjoy the feel of his thick cock penetrating me over and over and _over_.

"Touch yourself," he growled. "I'm so close, Emily."

I complied instantly, one arm going more securely around his neck, my fingernails scraping for purchase along his opposite shoulder as my other made a quick path to my clit. He gasped and bucked into me, the spasm of my inner walls obvious as I began rubbing myself.

"That's so sexy," he moaned.

I chuckled but then cried out as he roughly slammed into me, a burst of light flashing behind my eyes.

"That's right, baby, come on," he encouraged lowly, the sound of his husky voice bringing me only closer.

"Tell me what you want," I panted, rubbing myself harder.

"I want to feel you explode," he said, thrusting into me with every word he spoke. "I want to feel you clamp down around me and feel that sweet release coat my cock until you have nothing left."

"Oh, Derek," I practically screamed, my impending orgasm drawing closer and closer.

"I love fucking this tight little body," he continued. "I love feeling you come all over me. Oh, fuck, Emily, I'm going to…"

We both found the other's mouth in a flurry of desire just when a loud cry was leaving my throat. He thrust erratically into me, and I came with a force of a hurricane, my walls clamping down around him, only making it that much tighter, that much better. My world shattered around me and all I felt was him, his hard torso pressing against mine, his large cock quickly moving in and out, and I felt like I'd never come down from the wave of bliss I was currently riding. With one last, deep thrust, I felt him shoot his seed inside me, only adding to my climax. He made a few short movements, never moving further than an inch, his body trembling and a harsh grunt vibrating against my lips, telling me he was completely spent.

I broke the kiss, needing to breathe, and smiled when I heard his was just as heavy as my own. I brought my arm up to join the other, wrapping it tightly around his neck, holding him as closely as I could while our bodies were still twitching from the aftermath of our orgasms. I gently stroked the back of his head, nuzzling my face into his neck, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Derek Morgan. He leaned his head against mine, sighing and taking a deep breath. We stayed like that for so long I lost track of time, my legs beginning to burn with soreness but I didn't dare move a muscle, wanting the moment to never end. It was his voice that eventually pulled me back to reality.

"Don't leave," he pleaded quietly, his lips skimming my earlobe.

I just cleared my throat, wanting to tell him I'd stay, that I needed his arms around me to keep me together, but even the best sex of my life coupled with the hope of having a life with Derek Morgan couldn't stop me. I cupped his jaw, guiding his face until it was level with mine, and I was surprised to find his usually playful eyes serious and filled with an emotion I had only seen once or twice before on bad cases. I watched in amazement and horror as his brown eyes filled with moisture, but he blinked rapidly, clearing them momentarily.

"I love this team too much to stay," I said finally, the tension breaking me.

"And I love you too much to let you go."

The declaration instantly brought tears to my eyes, but I stayed as strong as I could. "Derek, if you love me, you have to let me go."

"To get killed?" he snapped.

"To take care of something that was long before you," I said, stroking his cheek, and I was happy to see his face softening, the anger fading. "And there is nothing, even love, that will stop me."

"Just… tell me one thing, Emily," he said, his eyes searching mine.

"Anything," I agreed quickly.

"Do you feel it? Is this more than just sex to you, too?"

I swallowed noticeably. "Yes."

It had always been more to me, I wanted to tell him, but it didn't matter when I had to started to feel it, or why, because I didn't have time to explain it anyway.

He sighed, sadness clear on his face. He smiled slightly, looking suddenly resolved. "Then come home safe, princess. Come home safe to _me_."

I kissed him in a way of agreement. I decided then and there, that no matter what happened, I'd make it home to the live life I should have had a long time ago, but was just too dumb to see it. And before drilling a bullet into Ian Doyle's skull, I'd have to be sure thank him for making me realize just what I had waiting for me. I knew there would be time for long conversations and explanations later, so I just held onto Derek a little longer, not quite ready to let go. It was nearly half an hour later when he finally released me, and almost another half an hour after that I finally left. I turned around one last time, my eyes finding his fallen face, hating that it would be that expression I'd have to carry with me for however long my mission took.

"Be safe," he whispered.

I unlocked the bathroom door, only pausing long enough to take him in one last time. "I love you, just so you know."

Before giving him time to reply, I ran, quite literally, not stopping even when I heard the voice of Reid behind me. But I knew I'd be back, I _had_ to. I had Derek Morgan waiting for me. What kind of idiot would just go off and get killed when there was a guy like him who needed them? Not me. And not even Ian Doyle would be able to change that.

_A/N – So, there you have it. My first Morgan/Prentiss story. Please take just a moment out to review, I really value your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
